Trust Me - Vesion en Español
by Hera Blank
Summary: Dicen que la primera vez es siempre intensa.


— Soy el Dr. Tobias M. Curtis, psiquiatra. Me gradué en la Universidad de Harvard. — Dije con entusiasmo, mientras extendía su mano hacia la diminuta mujer delante. La dueña de cabellos oscuros ondulados miró con desdén y no descruzo los brazos para recibirlo. — Estoy aquí porque Walter O'Brien pidió que te ayude ante el juez para defender su libertad.

— Me defenderé. — Ella resopló con fuerza al ver que él se sentó a su delantera. — No necesito tu ayuda.

— Happy Quinn, ¿verdad? — Comentó ligeramente haciendo algunos movimientos con la cabeza como si pensara cual sería el mejor enfoque. Sacó los registros de la misma sin mirar. Había leído y releído varias veces. El perfil, sin embargo, no le preparó para una mujer tan compacta. — No, no conteste. Era una pregunta retórica.

— Le dije que no necesito ayuda tuya, entonces que te vaya ya. — Ordenó.

— No puedo. — Él respondió lanzando sus piernas sobre la mesa. — Estoy en deuda con el 197.

Quinn resopló se hundiendo un poco más en la silla. El hombre no se movería ni se ella lo hiciste. Toby puso las manos detrás de la cabeza sintiendo la falta de su sombrero.

— Si usted es un graduado de Harvard, dime porque utiliza un traje de quinta categoría, un reloj falso y un zapatos sin brillo. — Le preguntó de manera hostil.

— Eres buena en eso! — Sonrió retirando el pie de la mesa en un intento de ocultarlos de ella. Al mismo tiempo, le echó los brazos sobre la mesa.

— No confío en usted. — Le dije con sinceridad.

— La razón porque no uso ropa de marca es porque tengo un serio problema con los juegos de azar. Estoy tratando de mejorarlo, por la forma. Hace una noche, su amigo Walter me sacó de le Cornet Room, un casino un tanto despreciable que yo me había refugiado durante tres días. Estaba a punto de recibir un golpe del dueño del lugar, inclusive. — Disparo sin al menos un poco de aire para respirar.

— Ay, mucha información a la vez! — ella lo interrumpió.

— De hecho, no lo es. — No estuvo de acuerdo — Si usted no conoce mi historia no se sentirá segura para confiar en mí.

— Incluso después de oír parte de su historia, no confío en ti. Para ser honesta, ahora confío mucho menos.

— Es verdad. Pero estás curiosa. Es por que... — Continúo — ...La razón de mi adicción? ¿Cómo sobreviví? Cómo que el 197 me salvó? — Tento adivinar y la medida que sus preguntas causaron reacciones, dedujo el motivo. — Porque él me salvó.

Happy suspiró pesado cuando él adivinó el motivo de su curiosidad. Walter debería estar loco. Collins debería estar jugando de nuevo con su cabeza y haciéndole delirante. Si fuese ella en lugar de O'Brien habría arrojado el hombre que no cerraba la boca hasta el acantilado mas cercano de donde estaban.

— Tengo un CI de 178, soy un experto en la lectura de la gente. — Sólo respondió la pregunta que no fue cuestionada.

— Dudo.

— Está bien, 170 — corrigió — yo estaba tratando de impresionarte. — La declaración arrancó una risa de incredulidad de la mujer. — ¿Qué? En realidad no me responda! — Cambió su idea inicial en cuestión de segundos — Me gusta tener un toque de misterio.

— Vaya! — Dijo después de un tiempo de silencio. Toby deslizó sus brazos sobre la mesa de metal acercando su cara a la de ella. Su mirada penetró en su alma. Después de haber invadido su espacio con un contacto visual forzado sin ganar al menos un puñetazo en la nariz, se aseguró de que no eres necessário que salga de la habitación. No ahora. — Dije, "Vaya" — repitió.

— Huiste del orfanato donde vivía a los 16. Tenía varias acceso de rabia, pero nunca fue arrestado por esto. Se rompió objetos públicos. Ha dirigido varias personas al hospital después de un ponche o punzón del brazo. ¿Quieres continuar? — Mientras cuestionaba el mismo negó y tomó el aire. — Esta vez, tu desobedeció un oficial de la policía. No sé se conseguirá sin mi ayuda. Necesita a alguien a su lado, Hap.

La mujer unió sus manos y las presiono una contra la otra en un intento de contener su ira. Así como el médico tenía hecho minutos antes, ella se inclinó sobre la mesa perdiendo un poco de espacio que los separa.

— Yo no le di libertad de llamarme Hap. — Sopló contra su cara con un poco de rabia. Nada comparado con lo que antes se había sentido cuando la policía se acercó por encima de su cuerpo y canto estúpidas palabras a su oído.

— ¿Confías en mí? — Interrogo sin romper la apariencia o la distancia.

— Al parecer, no tengo otra opción, Doc. — Concluyó pasar a apoyarse en la silla.


End file.
